


Gone?!

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Grief, Hurt/Comfort, OOC-ness, minor charecter death, protective Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Izaya's world changes entirely when an accident kills his parents - but what about his twin little sisters? The only people in the world he actually secretly cared for?/Izaya is probably very out of character here but since we don't know for certain how Izaya would react to this particular situation it gives me a bit of freedom to work with





	Gone?!

**Author's Note:**

> Izaya is my favourite DRRR! Character and I headcannon that he actually cares for Mairu and Kururi much more than he lets on.  
Can't believe I wrote this back in 2015!

It had started off as an ordinary day in Shinjuku, everything was relatively normal apart from the fact that Izaya Orihara was bored. Any work he needed to complete with any urgency had been done in the last two hours and he decided that his secretary Namie would finish the rest; no one was online on the chat room so that idea failed. 

Izaya was digging around in one of the draws in his desk when he his fingers touched something smooth and cold, upon lifting the object out he was surprised to find it was a silver photo frame, inside was a photograph he didn’t even remember owning. 

It showed himself in his high school days, leaning against a wall about as tall as his waist and two young girls no older than 6 or 7 years old sat on the wall either side of him with their arms wrapped around his neck, he had one hand on either girls back and the three of them were smiling right at the camera, though the younger Izaya was showing more of a smirk than a smile, the two girls in the photo were Mairu and Kururi, his younger twin sisters 

“I don’t even remember this being taken.” Izaya muttered to himself, standing the frame on his desk he leant back in his chair turned to look out of the window at the night sky as it enveloped the town of Shinjuku in black and the informant let his mind wander back a few years. Back to when he had been in high school.

Flashback

It had been the end of a school day and Izaya and Shinra where walking out of the school gate, Shinra had been droning on about some medical discovery his father had been close to accomplishing. 

Izaya had quickly learned how to tune out when his companion did that, he couldn’t really call Shinra a friend because he irritated him too much, but they got along ok at the same time, and in all honesty Shinra was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Since they lived in the same direction they usually walked home together, but this time Izaya went to walk in the opposite direction 

“hey, Izaya where are you going? Aren’t you going home?” Shinra asked curiously 

Izaya shrugged 

“I have to pick Mairu and Kururi up from school.” Izaya replied sounding slightly irritated. 

Shinra remained unfazed “Oh, mind if I come with?” Shinra asked sounding hopeful. Izaya sighed “do what-ever you want, it is a free country after all.” Izaya stated and Shinra ran to catch up with him, falling in step with him almost straight away 

“So your parents out of town again?” Shinra questioned 

Izaya didnt look at his friend “Yeah, some big meeting in Tokyo or something.” Izaya replied disinterestedly. 

It wasn’t long before they reached his sisters elementary school, Izaya was about to hop onto the wall to wait for his sisters when Shinra pointed across the field 

“Hey Izaya, isn’t that them over there?” 

Izaya looked over to where his companion had pointed, in the middle of the concreted play-ground where six year old Mairu and Kururi stood, along with another taller girl standing in-front of him with two other girls, at first Izaya thought nothing of it, thinking it was some game or something, but after a more careful look the group of girls seemed to be arguing over something 

Mairu grabbed the object from one of the girls and then the taller girl grabbed the youngest twin and shoved her to the ground hard and took whatever the object was, back from Mairu, Kururi immediately leaped to her sisters defence, only to be punched in the stomach, and shoved hard between her shoulders sending her to the ground too. 

Izaya growled and with his fists clenched, stalked purposefully through the gates towards the group of elementary students, ignoring Shinra who was calling to him.

The three older girls who were crowded around Izaya’s sisters where laughing and taunting the twins, despite the tears in her eyes Mairu looked like she was about to leap at the girl who had pushed her and Kururi, but a figure suddenly stepped in-front of them 

“Iza-nii!” Kururi yelled joyfully. 

Ignoring the relived greeting, Izaya crouched down to the girl bully’s eye level 

“You know, bullying is really a bad thing to do. It’s not nice. In fact it’s just down right pathetic.” 

Izaya closed his eyes and chuckled slightly, upon opening his eyes Izaya saw something tucked under one of the girl’s arms, quick as a flash he grabbed it, it was prettily dressed plastic doll. 

Izaya smirked as he snatched the toy, much to the girls distress 

“H…hey, my doll! Give it!” the girl cried, reaching up for the doll her eyes welling with tears, but even though he was crouching down Izaya easily held the toy out of the girls grasp. 

Izaya grabbed the girls wrist tightly 

“Now I’m really not into hurting girls, especially little girls like you, I'm not that pathetic. But…if you mess with my sisters again I will have to break my rule. Got it?” Izaya threatened. 

The girl winced and whimpered as he tightened his hold on her wrist, Izaya’s confident, blood red eyes stared into the girl’s eyes and she realized what he was about to do 

“No!” she protested, trying to pull her aching arm free, but a moment later a loud snap was heard, the girl screamed, falling to her knees as Izaya let go of her wrist the two other girls who had been silent until now also screamed, crying hysterically the taller girl leaped to her feet and ran away, along with her two friends. 

“Bye-Bye!” Izaya called pleasantly before turning and facing his sisters. 

Shinra had run into the field moments before, Kururi and Mairu stood with him, watching with fascination as their brother made the bully run away crying. 

“Huh, how very boring; all I did was snap a twig under my foot” Izaya thought innocently, he wondered how long it took for the bully and her friends to realize her hadn't actually snapped the girls wrist but rather, a thin tree branch. 

“Wow Iza-nii! Thank you!” Mairu cried; her broken glasses clutched carefully in one hand. 

“Thank you!” Kururi echoed 

Izaya however, ignored their praise 

“You know, I don’t recall either of you guys ever owning a doll like this one. In fact, isn’t it the same one you wanted for your birthday last week but mom and dad said it was too expensive?” 

Izaya narrowed his eyes as he regarded the twins with suspicion. 

Kururi ducked her head as Izaya tried to meet her eyes, it was her sister who answered 

“It wasn’t our fault! She was bragging about how her daddy bought the doll just for her, it wasn’t even her birthday or anything and he still got it for her! She wouldn’t stop showing off because her parents brought her the doll, and it wasn't even her birthday! so we tried to take the doll because we wanted it!” Mairu blurted out loudly. 

Izaya smirked 

“I see. Well then that raises the question, do you two deserve the doll after making that poor girl cry. I mean, if you hadn’t tried to take the doll in the first place she wouldn’t have taken her revenge and beaten the crap out of you.” Izaya said casually. 

Kururi glared at the ground while Mairu’s eyes watered with tears. 

Shinra decided to step in after a moment “Izaya come on; don’t you think you should take them home? Those cuts vould get infected” Shinra said with a concerned look. 

Izaya’s smirk fell away when he looked from Shinra and back to his sisters, Mairu’s glasses had snapped in half, their clothes were muddy and both had scratches and grazes on their knees which where bleeding, thin trails of crimson blood trickled down their short little legs, staining their white shin high socks 

“Come on you two.” Izaya firmly, shoving the doll into Mairu’s hands before he took each sister by the hand and lead them home, with Shinra tailing behind.

Once back home with the door closed and no witnesses except Shinra, Izaya picked up his sisters and took them into the kitchen, he sat the twins on the marble island in the middle of the room 

“Iza-nii it hurts!” Kururi whimpered as Izaya pressed a cool cloth to both his sisters’ bruised foreheads 

“Well you shouldn’t go around getting into fights then, should you Kururi?” Izaya said gently. Mairu pouted “She started it, the girl who pushed us!” she defended, now clutching the doll under one arm and scrunching one eye closed as her brother instructed her and her sister to hold the cool towels to their heads. 

Meanwhile Shinra had found a first aid box in the cupboard under the sink and set it beside Mairu 

“What’s he doing here Iza-nii? We thought you hated him!” Mairu demanded, pointing at Shinra who looked embarrassed 

Izaya chuckled 

“He-he, Now Mairu you should be nice to guests.” Izaya instructed, taking a tissue, wetting it under the tap and cleaning the blood from Kururi’s knees and legs, taking off her socks and throwing them away. 

As he was about to put a band aid over the more distinct and worst looking scratch when Shinra stopped him 

“Wait Izaya, you should make sure their not infected.” He said quickly 

Izaya frowned scepticaly 

“And how do I do that?” Izaya asked with a hard look, he didn’t like being told what to do; he had been taking care of his sisters since he was 13. 

Kururi looked suspicious “What are you gonna do?” Kururi demanded. 

Shinra poured some alcohol he found in the first aid box onto a clean tissue, and began cleaning the grazes on Mairu’s legs, the girl squealed and Kururi clung to her protectively. 

Izaya rolled his eyes “Relax you two, it’s just to stop your wounds from getting infected. You don’t want your legs to turn all green and start leaking pus do you?” Izaya asked sternly, “No!” Mairu and Kururi screamed fearfully, “Well then.” He said, but he did put and arm around Kururi as she squealed as Shinra cleaned her injuries too. 

Once that was done Shinra stepped back and Izaya put band aids over the twin’s injuries and took the towels from their foreheads, the bruising had gone down a little. 

“There, all fixed.” Izaya said confidently 

“Why don’t you go change your clothes and watch T.V?” he suggested casually 

Mairu cheered “Thanks Izaya!” she enthused. 

Izaya gathered the twins in his arms, gave them a brief hug he thought Shinra didn’t see and set them on the ground 

Kururi looked at her older brother with a hopeful expression “Ice cream Iza-nii?” Kururi begged, 

Izaya sighed but decided to give in if it kept his sisters quiet for five minuets 

“Yeah why not.” , once the girls had grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and two spoons they scurried off into the living room. Izaya quickly cleaned up the kitchen, throwing away bloody tissues and blood stained socks and disinfecting the marble island. 

“It’s my parents that should be doing this stuff not me.” Izaya mumbled, 

Shinra pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose “Then why do you do it? Why not just move out, tell your parents you’re sick them forcing you to take care of the twins and leave?” Shinra insisted, 

Izaya glared at him 

“Because Mairu and Kururi aren’t old enough to be left alone. And I’m not going to leave them in the care of some babysitter who shouldn’t be left in charge of a cactus plant let alone two demon twins like Mairu and Kururi.” Izaya said almost defensively. 

He had taken Mairu’s broken glasses from his pocket and was trying to glue them back together but he figured he may as well take her to get new ones instead, Shinra just laughed at his comment until Izaya gave him a hard look to shut him up.

End Flashback 

While it was true his sister’s irritated Izaya about 80% of the time, but he still felt protective towards them, It wasn’t until near the end of his first year in high school that he truly started to care for his sisters, before then he had treated them with indifference. 

But once his parents deemed him old enough to be left home alone to look after Mairu and Kururi while they were away Izaya and his sisters spent more time together and the twins obviously relied on him to look after them and over time they became the most precious people in the world to him, however he made sure to keep this to himself for a number of reasons. 

Mainly for their safety, and his own, only a handful of his clientele knew about his siblings, some had threatened to hurt them or use them to blackmail him but none had tried, and Izaya was determined to keep it that way. 

From the moment he had first seen them as tiny new-borns of barely a few minutes old, 8 and a half year old Izaya Orihara had made a vow to always protect his sisters no matter what. And now, at 21 years old, Izaya had still kept his promise. 

However, it wasn’t often that fate was particularly kind to its victims; as Izaya would soon discover. The informant placed the photo frame back in the drawer, he glanced at the clock above the T.V in the living area and saw that it was already 12 midnight; Izaya stood and made his way to bed.

Izaya had always been a light sleeper so the ringing of his cell phone woke him almost immediately, the dark haired male mumbled in irritation and grabbed the ringing phone from his bed side table. 

The caller I.D said that it was Shinra calling, and that it was 1:30 in the morning, not bothering to sit up Izaya flipped open the phone and answered the call 

“Shinra what do you want? If you’ve called me just to brag about some new medical research you’ve completed like you did last month then I will mail you off to the furthest corner of the universe!” 

Izaya had barely finished his threat when he heard a Shinra interrupt him 

“No, Izaya I…wait…have you not seen the news this evening?” Shinra said, sounding almost worried, 

Izaya pushed his tousled hair back from his eyes “No Shinra I haven’t why?” he said, finally pushing himself into a sitting position, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he spoke to his high school friend. 

“Izaya, stay on the line but, I think you should see this.” Shinra said, his usual upbeat, enthusiastic voice was practically emotionless. 

Izaya could tell this was serious so he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans over his boxers and headed to the living room. 

“Shinra what is this about?” he asked, as Izaya sat down in the middle of the couch in the living room and switched on the T.V. a top news story was playing, the voice of a woman was explaining about a car crash that had killed four people just outside of Ikebukuro city, the victims two youngsters, and a couple; Mr and Mrs Orihara.

As soon as Izaya heard those names he felt numb. His parents had been in the accident. And they had died. Shinras' voice up from the phone receiver 

“I’m sorry Izaya…” 

The informant had almost forgotten he still held his cell phone to his ear 

“They died almost instantly.” Shinra told his old friend. Izaya barely heard "my parents…and…Mairu and Kururi too…” Izaya said his voice void of emotion but his face displayed nothing but shock. 

Shinra called out to Izaya telling him to wait but Izaya didn’t hear, he ended the call and dropped the phone on the couch beside him. 

He leant against the back rest of the couch, still in shock, though he had never been particularly close to his parents they had never exactly mistreated him or his sisters so he still felt some form of affection for them but it was just affection; not love. 

No, it was Mairu and Kururi that he cared for the most; the terror twins he had taken care of since his early teen years when his parents where away on business. Izaya clenched his fists and began to shake at the thought of the only two people in the world he really cared for being gone. 

Two lone tears fell from the corners of Izaya’s eyes, one tear for each twin. 

Izaya then stood, locking his hands behind his head hard as he tried to keep himself together. He paced the apartment trying to keep his rough, heavy breathing under control, before stopping to stand in front of his computer desk in front of the large window, standing hunched over his desk with his hands resting on the edge, and his breathing still fast and ragged as he tried to calm himself. 

A rough choking sound escaped his throat before he actually broke down, he hadn’t cried since he was eight years old…he tried desperately to keep his defences up. He wasn’t weak! He was a god! Gods don’t cry! 

But as Izaya chanted this in his head more tears fell from his eyes, he wiped them away his arm but they just kept falling. 

However his cell phone began to ring once more and Izaya answered it, noticing there were several missed calls he hadn’t noticed, seeing that it was Shinra again 

“Izaya, I’ve been trying to get hold of you! Look, I’m, I’m so sorry about what’s happened. I don’t think you should be alone right now O.K? So Celty’s going to pick you up and bring you here.” Shinra told the informant firmly but sympathetically 

Izaya swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat 

“Why would you do that? I’m fine Shinra honestly! It wasn’t like I was close to them you know that!” Izaya said bluntly. 

Shinra hung up the phone silently and Izaya knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

He was still in shock and didn’t have the strength to protest anymore. In an almost trance like state, he went back to his room, grabbed a bag of overnight stuff, and pulled on a black T-shirt and his fur lined jacket. It was odd, the thought of ever losing his either of his sisters…it had never crossed his mind before, his sisters where everything to him. 

Losing one or even both of them…it was almost inconceivable. 

But it had happened. He would never see his family again. He would officially be alone in the world. 

Izaya exited the apartment complex, only to find Celty waiting outside for him, she held out her phone so that Izaya could see what she wanted to say 

‘Hey. I’m so sorry about what’s happened, Get on’ it read, nodding once Izaya climbed on the bike behind Celty. 

The headless rider created a helmet for him out of black smoke, it materialised and Izaya put on the helmet, the motorcycle brayed once more before the bike sped away through the city. 

Celty and Izaya finally arrived at Shinra’s apartment, once through the front door Shinra greeted them 

"Tthanks Celty.” He said lovingly to his girlfriend before turning to Izaya, whose eyes were outlined in red, his hair in disarray and his jacket hung off of one shoulder 

“Why did you want me here Shinra? I’m not in the mood for a sleepover.” Izaya said emotionlessly. Shinra tried to speak, sounding more positive than before 

“Izaya you didn’t let me explain on the phone but, well, your sisters, they…” Shinra was interrupted when Izaya looked at him with an odd expression 

“What? What about them?” he asked, Shinra silently walked over to the closed door of the spare bedroom. 

Izaya followed behind him, Shinra opened the door and kneeling in the middle of the double bed in the middle of the room was Mairu, with Kururi huddled in a ball in her arms, Izaya finally moved forward, the twins were holding each other tightly and they were shaking, but they were alive! 

“Kururi, Mairu?” Izaya said his voice quiet from shock. 

Both twins stirred “Izaya.” The older twin whispered tearfully,. 

Izaya hurried to stand in front of his sisters while Shinra stepped quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Iza-nii, mom and daddy…they…they’re…” Mairu sobbed, “…gone...” Kururi whispered weakly. 

Izaya winced 

“I know, I know. It’s alright, its ok.” Izaya said weakly, he sunk to his knees in front of them, pulling them close so that they were resting their heads on his shoulders 

“You’re both freezing.” He commented upon feeling their icy skin against his. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped both sisters inside the warm material, the fur tickled their cheeks and they curled together, Izaya now noticed that the twins were not uninjured. Not severely. 

Kururi had a large bruise on her cheek and Mairu’s left arm was wrapped tightly in a white cast from the elbow downwards, almost covering her finger-tips and Kururi had stitches half way across her forehead, both sisters had some minor scratches and some bruising, as well as patches of dirt and blood on their clothes and skin 

“Mom and daddy are gone.” Mairu choked out, sobbing hard, Kururi released a grief stricken whine before breaking down in tears. 

Izaya got up from the floor and sat in the middle of the bed, gently pulling his sobbing sisters onto his lap and both clutched the material of his shirt tightly as they cried. 

Izaya stayed still and quiet apart from running a hand over each of the twin’s heads and making soft hushing sounds to comfort them as their bodies shook with the force of their sobs. 

“It’s going to be ok, I promise.” Izaya whispered, as the pair continued to cry he allowed more than a few of his own tears to roll freely down his cheeks, tears of grief for his deceased parents and relief that Mairu and Kururi where alive! 

Izaya woke the next morning, laying on his back with one twin laying on their sides either side of him, both were clutching the front of his shirt with their fists. 

Izaya shifted slightly to get more comfortable, trying not to wake the twins at the same time. 

However a soft knock at the door made Kururi whine and shift in her sleep, as Shinra poked his head through the door Izaya glared at him to stop him making more noise that would wake the twins 

Shina nodded in understanding 

“Oh, breakfast is done if you want any Izaya.” he offered. “No thank you Shinra, I’ll stay here.” Izaya replied with a hard tone. 

Shina looked concerned "You know you should eat Izaya…” Shinra started but Izaya just ordered him to go away, so he did; leaving him to watch over his sisters. 

Izaya sat on the edge of the bed, having moved without waking Kururi and Mairu. 

aya suddenly stood up, exited the room and marched through the kitchen/living room where Celty and Shinra sat at the kitchen island eating breakfast 

“Hey, Izaya where are you going?” Shinra asked, practically leaping out of his seat as Izaya headed for the door 

“Where do you think Shinra? To Work: I’m going to find who was responsible for this and that bastard is going pay.” Izaya almost growled 

Shine stumbled in shock “Wha…wait, Izaya do you really think that’s a good idea!?” Shinra cried, placing a restraining hand on Izaya’s shoulder. 

In a split second Izaya had drawn his flick knife and held it to Shinra’s throat, and Celty had stood from her seat, launching a cloud of black shadow at Izaya, the shadow materialized into a thick black vine with sharp thorns almost digging into Izaya’s throat. 

“Let me go Shinra.” Izaya threatened, not lowering his knife 

Shinra didnt move “Listen Izaya. This isn’t going to help right now.” Shinra told him seriously 

Izaya frowned furiously “It’ll help me.” he snapped. Shinra sighed 

“Look, the guy responsible was a teenage drunk driver. He and his underage girlfriend are both dead too.” Shinra explained 

Izaya scoffed “Really? Hm, that’s something at least; a life for a life after all.” he spat venomously 

But Shinra stayed firm “Izaya! Right now Kururi and Mairu need you here. They don’t need Izaya Orihara the informant, to go after the bad guy. They need Iza-nii; the big brother who protected them from playground bullies.” Shinra lowered his voice 

“…the big brother who spent most of his adolescent life taking care of them when their parents where too wrapped up in their jobs to even look their way.” Shinra finished. 

Izaya gradually lowered his knife, and finally placed it back in his pocket. 

Celty’s shadow vine and thorns dissipated and vanished, Izaya was trembling with anger and indecision but then a small voice calling Izaya’s name was heard from the spare room, causing Izaya to forget what he was about to do and ran to get back to his sisters. 

Izaya opened the door to see Mairu half sitting up in bed, looking disorientated and tired, Izaya sat beside her 

“I…Iza-nii.” Mairu stuttered before whimpering slightly Izaya put a hand on her back 

“It’s alright, I’m right here.” Izaya soothed, brushing hair out of her eyes, 

Are you in pain?” Izaya asked her, drawing her attention once more, the younger girl looked up at her brother sadly 

“My arm and my head mostly, and my ribs.” Mairu answered, “Ok. I’ll get Shinra to give you something to take the pain away.” 

Izaya attempted to stand but Mairu clumsily grabbed the sleeve of his jacket with her good hand. 

“Oni-chan…stay!” though her voice was firm Mairu’s eyes watered and tears began to trickle down her cheeks; Izaya chuckled before sitting back down 

“Hey, Ok, bossy.” Izaya said gently, crouching back down beside the younger twin. 

A moment later Kururi began stirring in her sleep, it was soon clear that she was caught in a nightmare, she was crying out and struggling yet she stayed asleep 

“Kuru-chan! It’s just a bad dream! Wake up!” Mairu urged, shaking her sister, trying to wake her from the nightmare. 

Finally the older twin screamed slightly and sat up, “Oni-chan, Mai-chan!” she sobbed, latching on to her twin and gazing up at Izaya with relief 

“You’re alright Kururi. It was just a nightmare. It’s ok. You’re safe now, you both are.” Izaya tried to assure, rubbing Kururi’s back. Suddenly there was an urgent knock at the door, a second later Shinra came in, “Is everything ok? I heard screaming.” Shinra said, though didn’t seem too panicked, “Kururi had a bad dream.” Mairu snapped, glaring at Shinra and holding her twin close 

Ealization dawned on Shinra “Oh right. That’s expected I suppose.” Shinra said with compassion. 

He then handed a plastic carrier bag to Izaya, “Celty went out and got these for the twins, they should fit ok.” Shinra smiled. 

Izaya handed the bag to Mairu who took it and peaked inside suspiciously before she and her sister tipped the contents out onto the bed, they found two hooded sweatshirts and two pairs of shorts and a pair of black and white stripped knee-socks for each of them. 

“Bath, please?” Kururi asked quietly Mairu clarified 

“Yeah, is it ok if have one?” she clutched the spare clothes to her chest 

Shinra chuckled , “Yeah of course. Just make sure not to get your stitches wet Kururi, or your cast wet Mairu.” The underground doctor said. 

The twins silently walked out, heading to the bathroom together much to Shinras' suprise 

, “hey hold on a sec, I meant one a t…” Shinra’s protests were interrupted by Kururi pushing past him. 

Izaya sighed 

“leave them.” He said firmly, he heard Mairu thanked the headless rider for the clothes before shutting the bathroom door 

Shinra gave him a look 

“Do you really think it alright for them to share a bath at their age?” Shinra asked in surprise 

Izaya shrugged “No, I think it’s disgusting but I can’t do anything about it. The more you tell them not to do something the more they’ll want to do it” the informant broker said emotionlessly, passing Shinra and going into the living room. 

“Look, Izaya, you really should eat something, how about a sandwich or something?” Shinra suggested, “You can’t starve yourself like this.” he added 

Izaya sat down heavily on the couch, with his elbows resting on his knees and staring at the floor, Shinra sighed sadly “I’m going out for a while; I won’t be long.” Shinra said. 

Izaya merely grunted in response, with light shake of his head Shinra left the apartment, he had been trying to think of something to try to get Izaya to eat, and he thought maybe some Russia Sushi would do it. 

He knew his friend loved Fatty tuna; he would get something for the twins as well while he was there. But right now he figured the siblings should be left alone for a bit. 

Izaya sat thinking to himself in silence. 

Mairu and Kururi were safe. That was what mattered. 

He needed to think about them right now, they would need to live with him now, his job as an informant kept him quiet comfortable so there was plenty of space for the twins, on the upside they weren’t little kids anymore, they were in middle school now and having the parents that they did they were more independent for their age, just as he had been. 

Izaya didn’t realize how long he had sat alone in silence but suddenly Mairu and Kururi exited the bathroom now wearing the clean outfits the Celty had got them, the shorts fit fine but the sweatshirts were a little big on them. 

Izaya looked up when he heard them come out of the bathroom 

“Hey. Feel better?” he asked, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, Kururi nodded silently. 

Mairu mirrored her twins’ movements and sat down on Izaya’s left side and Kururi on his right 

“Oni-chan?” Kururi piped up, reaching out and wiped away a few tears that had been running down their older brothers left cheek 

Mairu finished her twins sentance 

“Iza-nii, what’s going to happen to us? Are we…will we have to go live in a kids home because we don’t have any parents now?” Mairu asked seriously, swinging her legs back and forward over the side of the couch, her head facing the floor but her eyes stayed on her siblings 

Izaya looked stunned “What? No Mairu. You won’t have to go live in a kid’s home. You’ll come and live with me.” Izaya said 

The idea of Izaya Orihara looking after two fifteen year olds voluntarily seemed ridiculous but he wasn’t going to have his sisters being taken to some orphanage were they could be separated or even fostered and taken where Izaya could never see them again! 

“I won’t let you be taken away, I swear.” Izaya vowed. 

Both twins stared at him with wide, worried eyes 

“Promise?” Kururi, gazing up into Izaya’s blood red eyes, clutched the front of his shirt desperately with one hand 

“Yeah, promise.” Izaya said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and linking his pinkie fingers with each of the twins in a double pinkie swear 

“Cross my heart eat a thousand needles if I lie.” Izaya recited. 

The twins giggled slightly before curling up their brother, who wrapped his arms around them protectively, living with him wasn’t really the best option for them, but Izaya refused to allow his only living relatives, the only people in the world he cared about, be taken away as well.


End file.
